


Pokemon Sword Gloria's Adventure

by EdgelordRabe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgelordRabe/pseuds/EdgelordRabe
Summary: I'm writing this story closely based on the original game, but I will alter the characters and places a little as see fit, adding a little to the story and information we've got about the characters and places in the game itself. So this won't be a copy of the game or characters but instead an own little story. I hope you will enjoy it and that you'll have fun!
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Pokemon Sword Gloria's Adventure

What were those noises? Those sharp and loud noises that came from beside me. Was it already that late?  
I turned my head around annoyed to look at my alarm clock. It was still blasting it‘s sounds at full volume. With a firm slap of my right hand I disabled the alarm to go and nap a little longer. When I was at the brink of falling asleep once more, it hit me like a thunderbolt! Today was the day ! The day on which Leon, the undefeated Champion, would fight against the new trainers who had gotten as far in the Gym Challenge

Leon had been the Galar champion since his tenth birthday and since then he’d never lost a battle again. Now he was 22, that meant he’d remained unbeaten for twelve years. To be honest, I think all those years must’ve bored him by now.

We’ve always been very good friends with Leon's family too. Even though he was such a busy person, about once every month he would come home to visit them. His little brother Hop‘s been my best friend since forever, but since forever he‘s also struggled with being exactly that, the Champion‘s little brother. He would always put himself under a lot of pressure to be as good as his brother. Therefore he would be quickly demotivated or doubt his own choices. But he always hid it behind a facade of fake happiness.

Well, me and my family, we’ve been living on a small farm, the southern end of Galar. That's why my mum‘s always been busy with farming work. My father... I don't know much about him. He left us when I was still very young. My mum had met him in her youth when she‘d been a trainer herself. From then on the two had fallen in love very quickly. They had had a big fight about if my mother should linger as a trainer or settle down with my father to start a family. He pressured her to leave her trainer career behind or she would never see him again. So she had given up her big dream for him. They had settled down in the countryside and built our small farm. Two years later I was born. Everything looked good that far, but my dear father, although it was his idea to start this live, believed that his life had more to give him than a house, a wife and a daughter. One stormy night he packed his stuff, left without a trace and was never heard from again.

From that day on my mother started acting cold and distant, almost rejecting. Not only to me but others too. Since then she‘s also been working whole day, only coming home late in the evening. That's why our relationship is a little complicated.  
Because our home‘s so far out on the land, there weren't many people there. In our neighborhood there where only two other families besides us. The first other family was Hop‘s family. I’ve already told you about Hop. He’s been living there with his parents and his grandparents, but besides Leon all of them worked hard at their local Wooloo breeding. That's actually one of the reasons why wooloos are so common in this part of the country. About Hop: He's a 16 year old boy with dark purple hair, a signature poised grin and sparkling golden eyes.

His usual clothing is his light blue jacket, below that an unadorned t-shirt, as pants a pair of slightly ragged black leggings and his new purple sneakers. The second family that lives out here is the small family of a boy named "Victor”.The old farm house belongs to his grandparents. He's a little drowsy, not your ordinary next door guy, but still a pretty cool guy.

Victor has light brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. His choice of clothing mostly consists of a hat, wich looks like his grandmother's knitted it for him. Because he’s such a ‘handsome ,young man’, as she keeps telling. Fitting to his beautiful piece of headwear there is that bright red polo shirt right from the Pokestore. Then his ripped jeans, to show everybody how cool and edgy he truly is - unlike what his grandmother likes to tell others - and, to complete his look, his big, chunky shoes.  
Oh, and how could I forget his backpack that reminds me more of a walk-in closet than an actual bag. And I thought only girls had big bags to carry their useless stuff around.

Anyway, since I’ve covered everyone else, let me get to myself. What can I say, I’m a 16 year old girl. I wouldn’t consider myself to be a normal girl, at least I keep being told that I’m a bit of a loony. If I had to describe myself: I have brown hair just like Victor, only that mine is in a bit of a darker shade. I wear it a little shorter in a bob cut, because out here on the land short hair is more practical. I had it that way since I was a child. My cute little scottish hat is from my grandpa. He gifted it to me when I was six years old. From that day on I’ve been wearing this hat non-stop. And, well, my other clothes...The only good looking robe we have at home, is my lovely pink dress. So I normally don't wear anything else. But fitting to that I wear my warm and soft overcoat made from real Wooloo-wool.  
It's so annoying that my mum only lets me wear these hiking boots though, they don’t fit me at all. Only because “other shoes are impractical on the countryside”, as she keeps telling me.

I know I have a messy life and this is much information, but now you actually know the most important parts about it. So let's get back to where we started. Let's get back to the story of my Pokemon journey.


End file.
